


His Nickname || Zora x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Request for Zora falling in love with a nice and shy s/o?
Relationships: Zora Ideale/Reader
Kudos: 32





	His Nickname || Zora x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: Request for Zora falling in love with a nice and shy s/o?

When Zora moved into the Black Bulls hideout the last thing that he thought would happen was him falling for someone. That was before he met you tho. The second he saw your h/c hair and how it complimented your s/c skin so well he was awestruck. What made him feel this way. His stomach felt like it was flipping. Butterflies had made his stomach their home every time you were around. 

Was it your laugh? No. It couldn’t be. Although, he couldn’t get over how cute it was. He could listen to it all day and never get annoyed. 

Maybe it was the way you said his name... the nickname that had saved just for him. “Z.” Just the way that single letter rolled off your tongue had him swooning. You were the only one in his life that had ever called him that. If anyone else had even tried he would have stopped them, but you... you were something special. 

Your kindness toward him always surprised him. He was so used to the people around him treating him like shit that he was confused when anyone was kind to him. But he felt like he didn’t deserve your kindness. 

Zora had never once thought that he would find someone in his life that would make him feel this way. He couldn’t even get the damn courage to tell you how he felt. He was a coward. All the wanted to do was tell you, but every time he tried he felt like his heart would explode. It sent him into a panic and he would begin to ramble which just caused you to laugh at him, not realizing what he was trying to do. 

He thought you were the most beautiful first thing in the morning. When he saw your figure emerging from the stairwell first thing in the morning he was always stunned. He would have a cup of coffee ready to hand you as you made your way down. A morning routine that had started shortly after he moved in. And this morning was no different than any other. 

He sat at the kitchen table with his own cup of coffee clutched in his hands, yours was waiting for you right in front of him. Your figure showed through the doorway and stopped him in tracks, lowering his cup back to the table. The stupid grin that he could never stop himself from when you came into view spreading across his face. “Good morning.” He clutched your cup in one hand and his in the other, slowly making his way to you. “Coffee like always.”

You beamed as you grabbed the cup from his hand. “Good morning Z.”

There was that name again. His pulse growing more rapid as he heard your voice in his head saying it over and over. When you noticed that he hadn’t said anything back to you you waved your hand in front of his face. ‘Z, are you okay?” Still nothing. This had become a normal occurrence with him lately. “Z!” Maybe he was sleeping? You leaned forward and touched his cheek with your hand, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. “Maybe that will bring him back to life.”

Zora’s eyes grew wide and his cheeks turned bright red. He stepped backward and a nervous look passed over you. When he saw your nervousness he held a hand out toward you and waved it, he hadn’t meant to offend you. “Sorry, I didn’t mean anything by that. It just jumped me, that’s all.” 

A small laugh came from your lips. “I’m gonna go get dressed. I think Captain Yami said he had a mission for us today.” You gently placed your cup on the table and turned, giving him one last amused smile as you walked away.

Zora’s legs grew weak underneath him. He sat at the table, afraid that if he didn’t he would hit the floor. As he sat he lifted a hand to his cheek, placing it over the place you had just kissed him. God damn, he wished he could just tell you how he felt. He could get used to that.


End file.
